HL2 Episode Three: The Combine Trolling Continues
by ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: Portal: The 4th Millennium franchise: As the Combine are slowly taking over the last locations of the Resistance such as the White Forest and the Borealis, something big must be done. But it will not pass just fine as the two unrelated heroes keep disturbing Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance.
1. Prologue: Vance Subprime Incorporated

An elevator shaft with no elevator.

A locked door.

A barrel.

A fence.

Four computer monitors tracking the current status of the room.

A Resistance-styled teleporter.

A generator.

A closed gate.

A Resonance Cascade simulator with more computer monitors.

Another closed gate.

A pulled down ladder.

A bit of a wall.

_*rewinded tape*_

An elevator shaft with no elevator.

_*fast-forwarded tape*_

This place wasn't touched by a human hand for over seventy years. It lied under the rubble of destroyed but at some level rebuilt City 17. The place didn't even retain its name as everyone started calling it „Vance Subprime Incorporated".

But then some activity showed up. The teleporter started, the computer monitors flashed and an Overwatch-like (just more computer-like and less seductive) voice made an annoucement.

_Final sequence. Commencing. Now._

The whole teleporter lit up. After ten seconds, the whole place flashed as an unknown girl and an unknown guy appeared.

„I wonder if this place has less Aperture Science," the guy commented.

They went into the room, and looked at a monitor. It showed that the „portal" „succeeded".

But another computer monitor was more interesting. It showed some text and the robotic voice that the two who teleported knew from the whole beggining made another announcement. It happened as the time started flowing backwards to the unknown but awesome.

_Half-Life 2: Episode Three. The Combine Trolling Continues._


	2. Part One: The Combine Advisors

EXACT TIME: 2029 July 16, 7:30 PM

EXACT PLACE: The White Forest, 100 km (60 mi) from City 17, RSFSR, the Soviet Union

* * *

"No… Dad, please, don't leave me… no…"

But there was no time to cry over the loss of Eli Vance as yet another Advisor came in the stupid room with a helicopter.

Gordon decided: "I'll fly the hell out of this place." He sat in the Russian Mil Mi-8 that was in the hangar and started the engine.

At the time, the Advisor took Alyx and was about to kill her just as his "friend" killed Eli but Dog hit the Advisor in his "hands" and secured Alyx. But just as that happened, Gordon's helicopter was blown into the blue skies. Neither Alyx nor Dog nor that Advisor were in his concerns. In his concerns was to reach the Borealis. Then (probably) he'll get a message from the White Forest and be told whetter to use it or to destroy it. "And if they do not report, I'll do my best to beat the hell out of it. It belongs to Aperture Science, and I still remember the times when we at Black Mesa did that Resonance Cascade that day and owned their research on portal technology."

All that was in the Mil Mi-8's and Gordon's vision was the clear, blue skies at the top and the Combine rubble at the bottom. All Gordon needed to do is aim north and avoid rarely-popping-up Advisors. The rest of the time he could just admire the post-apocalyptic Combine-owned world with the great Resistance.

After some time flying over the little towns and Resistance/Combine locations, Gordon was above the rubble of City 17. "And I once was in this city? Unbelievable. It doesn't even look like _a city_ to me."

But then something weird just _had _to happen. Gordon's helicopter was caught by a Combine rope while being 1600 feet high and pulled down. As it was crashing, Gordon himself had to take off by a parachute.

But in the land that was once City 17 there were no Combine. After a while, Gordon decided to fly with the helicopter again but it had crashed.

"Plain boredom." But then an unknown girl and an unknown guy had to appear.

The girl was wearing a cyan jumpsuit (that looked more like a special Aperture Science test subject outfit and a white helmet. The guy looked like a City 17 citizen, just in orange rather than blue and with an Aperture Science logo in the back.

Gordon did the stupidest thing he could do and greeted them. "Hi, I'm Gordon Freeman, the former Black Mesa-"

"Black Mesa. That place must be destroyed," said the girl.

"I _knew_ you're from Aperture Science," replied Gordon. "And also, if you don't know, Black Mesa _was_ destroyed, and now I'm working for another company called the Resistance."

"The Resistance. Thanks, I'll remember this place too," said the girl and walked away with the guy.

"Heh heh. Aperture Science. I'll copy that cute girl from whatever game she is from and destroy that place once and for all," commented Gordon. He thought of flying the helicopter but after Aperture Science he had forgotten it had crashed.

Looking for the crashed helicopter, Gordon crossed over the weird sign. "Now leaving Vance Subprime Incorporated." He thought: "What the hell Vance Subprime Incorporated could mean? That I'll be caught by an Advisor and have my brain sucked?"

Just as he said that, another Advisor crashed in the City 17 rubble. Gordon, to find his helicopter crash, stepped on its top but the Advisor himself woke up and rose above the rubble.

"From the Resonance Cascade onto an Advisor," he commented.

In-flight, the Advisor got a message in the Overwatch voice: "Get to the Borealis and do not let Gordon Freeman use or destroy it."

"More boring flight minutes. I need to depart somewhere else." Gordon, while observing what was left over from St Petersburg, hopped from an Advisor but was caught by a tornado and thrown into the city itself, onto an unused building called "The GLaDOS room right in St Petersburg".

"O… kay? GLaDOS room in St Petersburg? I must be in the Soviet Union."

And the time seemed to be reflected flashing back in an old photo left over.

That room was once, in 1979, a museum of Black Mesa. In fact, Gordon only saw the words "Black Mesa Museum" at the top of the photo and the happy people at the bottom; everything else was deductive.

"It seems that what was once Black Mesa is now Aperture Science. Well what was once Aperture Science will become a pile of rubbish in many miles' radius!"

A pause of silence.

"I just need another Advisor."


End file.
